Of corse I love you
by emilyann1021
Summary: Just a collection of fics featuring Destiel, and Sabriel. (A.K.A. Dean/Cas and Sam/Gabriel). Read/review! Thanks:)
1. PDAphobia

PDAphobia

Disclaimer: Not my boys, just my story.

Gabriel and Sam have been together for four months, thirteen days, and 42 seconds. But who's counting? Gabriel. He may not seen like it on the outside, but on the inside he's a huge romantic. It's one of the reasons Sam loves him, because he's seen it. When Sam found out that Gabriel kept track of their relationship time he grinned hard and wide, then leaned over and kissed his cheek (to which Gabriel shrugged and promptly said it was "no big deal").

One thing that Gabriel has trouble with is _expressing _these feelings. This came into play at breakfast that next wednesday at IHOP with Sam, Dean, and Cas. Dean had his hand on Castiel's thigh and the angel smiled before leaning against his boyfriend. Gabriel looked to Sam, his hunter closed the menu before resting his hand on the tabletop. Gabriel moved his hand slowly to his significant others, right before he could grab hold of it Sam shifted to take a drink. Gabriel quickly pulled his hand back and awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck. Gabriel looked to his right in the booth, he had one more idea. He stretched his arm then slowly moved it over Sam's shoulders...until he left the table to use the restroom. Leaving Gabriel's arm hanging loosely over the now empty seat. He heaved a heavy sigh before letting his arm drop back to his side. The archangel looked over at the couple to see if they noticed his gesture-failure, only to find the two of them making out behind Dean's menu. Gabriel crossed his arms and leaned back against the seat, pouting.

When Sam got back from the bathroom their food was there. Gabriel, sulking, dejectedly picking at his hash browns. When Sam sat down he leaned over and wrapped an arm around his archangels shoulders. Gabriel looked up at him to find the hunter smiling softly down at him. Gabriel blushed and looked away. A few minutes into breakfast Sam leaned over and whispered in the angels ear.

"You know if you wanted to hold my hand all you had to was ask." To which Sam grabbed Gabriel's hand and kissed each of his knuckles before dropping it again. Gabriel looked down for a moment then back up at his boyfriend. Finally figuring out just how to express his love for Sam.

"I love you, Sammy." Sam's eyes widened for second before his mouth was engulfed by the hunter. When they eventually broke apart so Sam could breathe, he offered a small smile.

"I love you too."


	2. A wing kink, me?

A wing kink, me?

Disclaimer: Not my boys, just my story.

They got back from the hunt around eleven at night. Gabriel slumped down in one of the chairs in their (used to be cheap before Gabriel "mojoed" it) hotel room. Sam moved to the shower. Once he was cleaned and dressed he moved to the tinny living room to find Gabriel rolling his shoulders while on the couch. He sat down next to him and continued to fidget for the next ten minutes before Sam commented on it.

"Are you alright Gabe?" He noticed how tensely he sat. Gabriel looked at him then back quickly at the TV. The archangel nodded then leaned back against the couch, still not relaxed. Sam grabbed the remote, shut off the TV, then turned to look more closely at his boyfriend. "All right, what's going on? And don't say 'nothing', I know somethings up."

Gabriel turned to him and sighed. "Fine. It's my wings, they're sore."

Sam knitted his eyebrows, "that's it?" At Gabriel's confused stare, his sighed and pulled on his hand. "Come on." Sam led him to the bed and proceeded to take off his boyfriends shirt.

"Whoa Sammy if you wanted my naked all you had to do was ask." Sam scuffed and instructed him to lay stomach down on the bed.

"Can you show me your wings?" Gabriel was hesitant but he agreed. Once his wings were out he felt Sam straddle his back. Then all he could focus on were his hunters fingers on his back, digging into his wings. A moan of pleasure escaped the archangels mouth. Sam gave a small laugh at that, then kneaded his thumbs into the joints. "Does that feel good? Is there a certain spot that's the most tense?"

"A little higher, left-_oh_! Yeah...right there." Sam's hands were like magic, instantly relaxing Gabriel. A sigh met his lips before his eyes slipped closed. Sam leaned down and pressed his lips to the back of Gabriel's neck. "You know this could be fun during sex."

Sam rolled his eyes. "Don't tell me you have a wing kink Gabe."

Gabriel mocked an innocent expression while trying to hide a smirk. "A wing kink, me? Sammy you know me better than that." Sam would have been irritated except that the second half of the sentence was mumbled from his boyfriends obvious relaxation.

"Your wings are beautiful." Sam didn't miss the slight blush the found home on Gabriel's cheek. When Sam got to a certain sensitive spot on his wings, Gabriel twitched and little and pulled them in slightly. "Hey, don't worry. I won't hurt you." Gabriel liked the way he said 'you' and not 'them'.

"I know you won't Sammy, I trust you." He liked that feeling, trust. And why not give it to the one he loved person most? He grinned despite himself and let his mind wander to the future. All his thoughts involved the one next to him. Sam.


	3. Serenade me

Serenade me

Disclaimer: Not my boys, just my story.

When Sam first leaned Gabriel could sing it had been an accident. The angel had been in the shower (a human custom that he had grown accustom too after he figured out the fun him and Sam could have in there). Sam had walked in and upon hearing him singing waited outside the bathroom door, listening. When Gabriel had found out he tried to brush it off but Sam knew him enough to tell he was embarrassed.

"You have a beautiful voice." He commented, to which Gabriel blushed fiercely. Later on he would be questioning whether it was smart making it known to Gabriel that he knew he could sing.

Two weeks later Sam, Gabriel, Dean, and Castiel went on a double date (much to Dean and Gabriel's reluctance). When they sat down Castiel accidentally bumped his glass of water with his elbow onto Dean's pants. He laid his hand over them, drying them instantly, and turned apologetic eyes to his boyfriend. "I'm so sorry Dean."

Dean smiled then leaned over to kiss his cheek. "It's okay, that's why I love you." Sam looked away, him and Gabriel had been together for nearly four months and still neither of them have said those three words. While thinking this Sam noticed that his boyfriends gaze had drifted and he was now staring off into space.

Sam tightened his arm, which was currently around the archangels waist, and gave a gentle squeeze. "Are you okay?"

Gabriel turned towards the table. "This morning I woke up with this feeling I didn't know how to deal with," Castiel and Dean's confused stares mirrored Sam's. "and so _I just decided to myself. I'd hide it to myself and never talk about it._" Gabriel jumped onto the table and stared down at Sam. Dean started clapping and Castiel followed suit.

"Dean, what is he doing?" Castiel whispered. Dean laughed and leaned closer to him. "Tom Cruise, Top Gun."

Sam laughed and just smiled up at Gabriel. "_And didn't I go and shout it when you walked into my room. I think I love you! So what am I so afraid of_?" By this time almost the entire Italian restaurant was clapping along with Gabriel. "_I'm afraid that I'm not sure of a love there is no cure for. I think I love you isn't that what life is made of? Though it worries me to say that I've never felt this way." _Sam had tears pricking the corner of his eyes, but his gaze never left his lovers. "_Believe me you really don't have to worry. I only want to make you happy. And if you say, hey, go away, I will. But I think better still I better stay around and love you. Do you think I have a case? Let me ask you to your face."_ Gabriel hopped off the table and held both of Sam's hands in his own. "_Do you think you love me? I THINK I LOVE YOU!" _

When Gabriel finished his song, Sam really was crying. The hunter realized that the archangel had professed his love during his song at least four times. When he saw Sam's tears though he got the wrong idea. Using his thumbs, he removed the traces of wetness. "Hey, why are you crying? Did you not like it?"

Sam shook his head, desperately wanting Gabriel to understand. "No no no! I loved it! I...I love you." Gabriel's smile was so wide it was blinding. He used the hands on Sam's face to bring him closer and kiss him passionately.

When they broke apart he rested his forehead against Sam's. "I love you too. Did you enjoy my serenade?"

Sam giggled. "It was different. But I like different, you're different. It was perfect, Gabe." That earned him a tender kiss to the forehead before Gabriel once again regained his seat.

Gabriel kissed the back of Sam's hand then held it in his lap. Castiel relaxed against Dean's arm around him and moved closer to him. "What is a serenade?"

"It's when someone sings a song dedicated to a specific person. Usually couples do it to show love or something." Castiel pondered this for a moment before he spoke again.

"Do I serenade you Dean?"

Dean turned to face him. "No. Never." Then he looked to the table and clapped his hands together. "Now who wants pie?"


End file.
